ssb_tourneyfandomcom-20200213-history
Lian
How Lian joined the Tourney Though her precise origins are unknown, Lian is responsible for Peng giving kung fu another chance, and together they opened up a fight club in the valley, which was illegal at the time in light of concerns that untrained students could get hurt. Upon discovering that Po just barged in the club, she was sure he was gonna shut down the club, but suspicions went away quickly when Po instead joined, completely against Shifu's previous orders. However, eventually, when members of the fight club began to kick the butts of Tong Fo's thugs, Tong Fo himself decided to use this as an opportunity to corrupt Peng into evil, just like Tai Lung, by using Lian as a hostage, threatening to kill her in the hands of Tong Fo's gorilla thug. However, upon Peng's betrayal, it turns out Lian was able to escape the ape's grip and defeated him, then issued a free fight against Tong Fo's thugs, which eventually lead to Tong Fo's defeat. Shifu, was actually impressed on how great fight clubs are, in fact got himself into it as well, decided to lift the ban. This gave Lian and Peng the chance to open up more clubs, with a final goodbye from Po. Starting a kung fu club in Russia, she finds a man having trouble controlling a five-tailed beast inside him named Han. Character Select Screen Animation When highlighted Sits splitting her legs. After the announcer calls her name Spins her legs while handstanding then drops her right leg and pushes her left palm saying "You're new here, so I'll remind you; Our first rule is that we treat each other with respect." Special Moves Thresher Punch (Neutral) Lian spins her hands in front of her like fast propellors. Leopard Torpedo (Side) Lian flies forward spinning while kicking four times. Tail Shoot (Up) Lian jumps into the air with a hand lift and whips her tail down. Sun Moon Smash (Down) Lian circles her arms and pushes her fists out, blowing back opponents close to her. Death Defying Knockout (Hyper Smash) Lian swings her hands down. If she hits, she follows by doing eleven hand swipes then twists the opponent's head, and double kicks him/her away. Final Round (Final Smash) Lian poses then does a hard punch to the left. If she hits, she dares the opponent to attack, then tries to counterattack three times, but she does a set of seven punches and thirteen kicks, then rams her frontal into the opponent (with the Art of Fighting heavy blow sfx) and blows him/her away. Victory Animations #Lian spins on one hand then touches the ground saying "You got disqualified!" #Lian wiggles her tail and does a jumping punch saying "Come train at the Kung Fu Club sometime." #Lian spins her hands then thrusts her palms and does a jumping tail whip then does an overhead punch saying "Next time, pay attention!" On-Screen Appearance Lian kicks down a door and says "I do... FREE FIGHT!" Trivia *Lian's rival is the Five-Tailed Beast jinchuriki from the Hidden Stone Village, Han, and her second rival is an Overwatch hacker named Sombra. *Lian shares her Japanese voice actress with Wang Yuanji and the blue soldier of the Clockwork Soldiers. *Lian shares her French voice actress with Mandy Zwei and Zarina. *Lian shares her German voice actress with Sorceress. *Lian shares her Arabic voice actress with Rangiku Matsumoto and Konohamaru Sarutobi. Category:Kung Fu Panda characters Category:Playable characters Category:Female characters Category:Starter characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Tourney 2: The New Challengers Category:Good Aligned Characters Category:Previously Unplayable Characters